At Last The Light
by Elle Granger
Summary: Not all sons are like their fathers. Some fathers will stop at nothing until their sons follow in their own footsteps.kill anything that stands in their way. Can Draco protect Hermione Granger from the biggest fear in his life, or will he die trying.
1. Default Chapter

The room was very dark; there was only one light she could see, coming from a small space in the wall. She knew she would never fit. But he was gaining on her, and she had to make her move. "Hermione", shouted a voice from in the great manor, "You can't escape, this is my manor, and you will die before ever getting out!" She began to panic, but kept running. All of a sudden she heard a hellashish scream, then a bright beam of light, down the hall, she shielded her eyes, and once the light was gone, she looked up, and saw Draco dragging his father by the hair. Hermione gathered all the energy she had left and ran to him,"Draco, you found me!" she panted. "He will never come between us again." Draco said, his eyes were as cold as death. But they changed the second he looked into hers. She knew that life would be better, and that they could now live there lives....it would never be the same. She then collapsed in his arms. 


	2. Before There Was Dark

As Hermione fainted into the arms of her true love, she began to dream. (Flash back)  
  
She was working for the Ministry; she had had a ruff day. All she wanted was to go home to her boyfriend. It was very late when she left work; most of the wizards in the ministry of medicine had left ages ago. She knew that Draco would be worried if she stayed much longer. On her way out she saw a light on, in a room down the hallway. It was Harry's office, he had become an auror. She walked towards this room and saw him stooped over a pile a mile high of papers. He looked up and gasped, "Bloody hell you scared me!" "Sorry," Hermione laughed, "Ginny is going to kill you.", "Yes well, I was just about to leave anyway", Harry replied, slightly humored, but annoyed. Ginny hated it when he was working late.  
  
They both went down the elevator into the lobby; she waved to Harry as he apparated to his flat with Ginny. "Now for me, before Draco sends an owl for me." She stepped into the fire place and shouted, "Home!" The next blink was her living room, and there he was asleep on the couch. "Asleep!" she cried, "rushing around worrying and what not, and your asleep." All of a sudden he sprang to life and pounced on her! "Oh, you silly pretty thing, I was worried sick!" Hermione was laughing because he started to tickle her. "STOP!" she kept yelling. He stopped and pinned her on the ground. He bent over to rub her nose with his. "I am so happy your home", he sighed, and kissed her on the forehead. He kept kissing her all the way to her neck, and she sighed, she loved coming home. "So", there foreheads bumped together, "Hungry?" Hermione asked. "mmm, yes, but let me make it, you just sit there and pine for me until I come back", he said in a very manly voice. "Yes sir", Herms giggled, and said it in a very high pitched girly voice... Draco laughed and went in to the kitchen. 


	3. The Proposal

Disclaimer note: All of J.K. Rowling's characters belong to her. Thanks to all my reviewers, I really appreciate it, and I love what you guys have to say. Every comment means so much to me, and I will take them all very seriously  
  
At Last the Light  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione felt an awkward shake and woke up with Draco's arms around her, he looked terrified.  
  
"I'd thought I'd lost you there, did he hurt you?" Draco asked.  
  
"No," Hermione looked around as if to be expecting something else to happen. "Where are we?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"My father's manor" Draco looked into her eyes, they were full of fear, and yet strong at the same time. "Hermione do you have any clue how you came here?"  
  
Hermione was already thinking about it. "The last thing I remember was our wedding, at the church, I remember looking at Harry, because you asked him if he had the ring, He took it out, and you put in on my finger. All of a sudden I was here." Hermione suddenly looked worried "Do you remember the day you proposed to me?"  
  
"Of course," Draco was bewildered considering that he thought she had just died in his arms. "I was waiting for hours back at the flat because you came home so late, I put your wedding ring around the napkins as a holder at dinner, you didn't notice until you had pasta all over your face. But why are asking me that, at a time like this?"  
  
Hermione looked at him, and remembered. "Yes you thought I wasn't clever enough to see a diamond ring right in front of my face...well what did you expect it was great pasta."  
  
"HERMS, we can talk about it later, I want to make sure you're alright!" Draco's voiced cracked, and he began to tear up.  
  
Hermione took his hand and continued. "Draco don't you remember what happened the next morning?" Draco looked at the floor in thought. "That's when Harry called us, telling us that he finally caught your father, and that Lucious had committed suicide right before he could bring him into Azkaban."  
  
Draco suddenly had the look of someone who had just been struck in the back of the head.  
  
"Draco, how did your dad get wind of our getting married, when he was supposed to be dead?"  
  
Draco stared at his father's body on the floor completely unconscious. "Because he wasn't dead at all. Your wedding ring was turned into a portkey that would bring you here." Draco shot up, and walked straight over to his father, who was totally unconscious. "Herms, we have to leave now, this place brings evil, even when the master is weak."  
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"To see Mr. Potter, and have some questions answered," Draco replied.  
  
*Three months earlier, the morning after Draco Proposed to Hermione*  
  
"Harry," Ginny was calling from downstairs. "Harry Potter, you've been sleeping forever." Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was only 10:00 in the morning. "Ginny," Harry moaned," I don't think forever means what you think it means."  
  
"Come down for breakfast then, I'm just about finished with it." Ginny was always baking something. Her mum had made quite an impression on her. But she was still wild and exciting, probably the reason why Harry loved her so much.  
  
Harry came down the stairs, half dressed, and yawning like crazy. "The point of working the second shift is that I can get some rest from the work I do at night."  
  
"Well, I don't want a sick auror protecting me from danger." Harry grabbed Ginny by the waist, her spatula flew behind her and bacon went everywhere.  
  
"Well I can assure you that I will always be here to make sure your safe." Harry kissed her on the nose, and then went to retrieve the bacon.  
  
After breakfast Ginny looked at Harry and asked,"Why did you come home so late last night?" Harry knew that she didn't like it when he came home after work hours, her dad use to do it. Ginny especially knows how dangerous it can be for an auror at night, alone.  
  
"Well I was so close to cracking the code on that bloody book that Lucious left behind." Ginny stared at him.  
  
"Not Lucious Malfoy's book." Ginny's eyes went cold filled with hatred, "I can't believe you're still wasting your time on that rubbish."  
  
Harry looked at her completely shocked, "Ginny you know all the trouble he's caused, don't you remember what he did all the years we were in school, and even after, all the horrible things he did to Narssica, and Draco." Harry was getting angry, "My God he was there when Cedric was murdered!"  
  
"I know," said Ginny, "But it just seems that if he has fled the wizard world for this long, what is now four years and counting, maybe he is gone for good." Ginny tried to clam Harry down, she knew that Cedric was his soft spot.  
  
"Besides it's Hermione you should be thanking, if she hadn't stopped in the office, I would've worked all night." Harry said in a tone of annoyance.  
  
Just then an owl flew through the opened window in the kitchen, and a letter dropped on Harry's lap. "It's from the Ministry." Harry read. Without a word Harry jumped out of his seat, ran upstairs to change into his robes, and dashed over to Ginny.  
  
"Sorry I can't stay home longer, but they've caught him." Harry panted.  
  
"Caught who Harry?" Ginny yelled after him.  
  
"Lucious!" Then he was gone, and Ginny was left alone again to wait for her husbands' return, all night if she had to.  
  
*End of Flask Back* 


	4. In Darkness Again

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K Rowling  
  
Thank you all my reviewers!!!  
  
Chapter four  
  
Hermione and Draco apparated to Harry's office with Lucius in a levitating charm. But Harry was no where to be found.  
  
"Harry," Hermione yelled down the hallways, "where are you Harry." But no one answered; the building was very quiet and sent a tingle down Hermione's spine.  
  
Draco listened with all his might, for any noise what so ever and suddenly he heard this sound. It sounded like a drum, getting louder and louder.  
  
"Where is it coming from?" Hermione said.  
  
"Come on, it sounds like it coming from over here." Draco pointed to a room that had no name on the door. Draco knocked; when no one answered he opened the door, and found an empty room. Well almost empty except for the chair, that was knocked over sideways. The weird thing about the chair was that it moving around in what looked like a circle.  
  
"Draco how is it doing that?" Hermione looked at the chair carefully, and grabbed for the spot where someone would sit.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Hermione cried, "Harry what happened to-, how did you- "Hermione couldn't figure out what she wanted to know first. There was Harry Potter lying tied up in a chair, with half of his hairs on his head yanked out. Covered from heel, to toe, (before Hermione ripped it off) in an invisibility cloak. Draco helped Harry untangle himself.  
  
"Harry how long have you been like this?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't know, the last thing I remember, was telling Ginny that I couldn't stay home because my team had caught Lucius." Harry suddenly looked puzzled, "in fact, I remember seeing your dad before I even got to the team.  
  
Hermione looked worried, "Harry don't you remember the owl that you sent us saying that you had caught Lucius, and that he had killed himself?"  
  
Harry shot out of the chair, "I did what?" I never caught Lucius, in fact, now that I think about it, I saw Lucius, and then it all went black, I could here him, but I couldn't see anything. I don't know how long I was out though."  
  
"Well it couldn't have been that long, because we have had countless, lunches, and parties since then, and you were at out wedding yesterday." Hermione explained.  
  
"You two got married?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at Harry with her "serious" look, "Harry that day that you received the owl from the ministry, was that the morning after I told you to go home from work?"  
  
"Yes, so?" Harry looked totally confused.  
  
This time Draco did the talking, "Harry that was nearly three months ago, but that's impossible because you were at our wedding, and we've gone to the house with you any Ginny even before then."  
  
"'Draco isn't it obvious, I know that we all are great friends but now that I think about it, after the owl saying that your dad was dead, we were out with Harry and Ginny, almost every night. For three months we were closer than we've ever been, exchanging past and present events. The day of our wedding, you took the ring from Harry, because he was holding it for you. When you put the ring on my finger, and I disappear. That's when I was taken to Malfoy Manor, with your father right next to me."  
  
"Bloody Hell, Hermione, are you saying that all this time, my dad has been pretending to be Harry?" Draco said  
  
"I think so, I mean look at Harry, he looks like the perfect victim of a polyjuice potion. I mean, I know I didn't go into much detail about what happened when I came to the manor, but your dad knew everything, he told me that he would never let you shame the family, by marrying someone like me." Hermione continued," What's more, is that Lucius looked like Harry, which meant that he had access to all of Harry's things."  
  
Harry sprang to life and almost knocked Draco over, "Holy hell, Ginny!" Harry started to run out of the room, but stopped dead in his tracks to find a levitated Lucius right outside the door.  
  
"Is he alive?" Harry asked. "Unfortunately," proclaimed Draco.  
  
"Harry we have to think sensibly, first we have to take Lucius to Azkaban Prison, and then we can check on Ginny, I don't think he would have hurt her, he wouldn't want to blow his cover."  
  
"Fine," Harry took out his wand and was about to take the body away, when Lucius sprang to life.  
  
"Harry I must ask you how long you spent in that hidden room, mm?" Lucius spat on him. "Don't even think about it." At that moment Hermione and Draco both had there wands out, but Lucius now held Harry with his wand to the back of his head. "Now Draco, you must come to your senses, you impudent prat, you can still be great, you didn't marry the mudblood, you can still stop this madness, I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DISCRACE WHAT I HAVE WORKED FOR!"  
  
Draco stared at his father, and started to walk towards him," I will never be what you have become. I will never hurt the ones I love, to gain power from those I fear, and I will also never save your life again." With that, Lucius screamed, "CRUCIO." Draco was on the floor in more pain then he had ever felt before. Sure he had had this done to him countless times before, but the more the person wants you to die, the worse it feels. Again he screams the curse on Draco, and again, Draco crumbles to the ground. Hermione kept screaming for him to stop.  
  
"You can take me.you can take me away from him, just please stop!" Hermione was terrified at seeing her love on the floor, withering and hurting, all because of her.  
  
"You will give yourself to me?" Lucius asked her.  
  
"Yes, if you leave him alone and never come near him again!" She pleaded  
  
"Hermione no, you have no idea what he can do to you!" Draco screamed  
  
"Done," Lucius said. In the next second, Harry, Hermione and Lucius were gone.  
  
"NO!" Draco began to beat the floor with his fist until it bled; he rocked back and forth screaming over and over again, "my own fault.to weak.my own fault."  
  
Then Draco fell unconscious. Alone in the dark. 


	5. Love Is Pain

Disclaimer:All the characters are Rowling's, but the spells are mine, and Latin  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Love is Pain  
  
Hermione looked around expecting to see the manor, but she was mistaken. This place was not dark and lonely, but brightly lit, with a warm fire and tea on a table in the middle of the room. Harry looked around also, but his face was not full of surprise, but hatred.  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione and with a shaken voice said, "Herms, I've seen this place before, many years ago, in a dream."  
  
Hermione looked around curiously, and then back at Harry. "You have?" She looked a little shaken, "Ok so. Where are we then?"  
  
Harry looked like he was going to vomit, "The Riddle House."  
  
They could here voices, coming from a room down the hall. Harry patted his cloak, then swore after remembering that Lucius had taken his wand.  
  
Hermione looked cautiously out of the doorway, then walked towards the voices. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Hermione, what are you doing, we should run for it!"  
  
Hermione crept back towards Harry, "Harry do you really think that we can run for it. We don't' know the location of this house, and if it is the Riddle house then there will be dark forces everywhere making sure we don't go anywhere. We have never ran from anything!" She looked at him with a grin on her face. "I didn't sacrifice myself for the one I love, thinking that I was going to die running away, oh no, we're going out with our boots on!"  
  
And with that, Hermione went back down the hallway, leaving Harry feeling like the biggest girl in the world.  
  
"My Lord, I have brought you the boy who lived, and a certain mudblood that I have come accustomed to hate." Lord Voldemort turned with a sharp eerie twist of a smile.  
  
"So, Mr. Harry Potter has come to my humble home, we shall see if he will live this time." Voldemort looked curiously at Lucius, "Do you have the book?"  
  
Lucius went white, and tried to swallow, "Ah, well I don't exactly know where Potter has placed it, but I will find out shortly." Voldmort stared him down.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me, that you have been Harry Potter for three months, and still haven't found, MY BOOK!" His eyes flared red, and he reached for his wand.  
  
"My lord," Lucius fell to his knees, "His wife knew nothing of he book, and wouldn't even talk about it with me, she said that it was a dead end." Lucius looked at Voldemort, still bowing to him. "Besides, the only people who know about Mr. Potter and I are Draco, and I am afraid I left him in a rare state of mind, he was always weak. It will be easy to find the location, and retrieve it without being noticed at all."  
  
"Very well, Lucius, but I will allow no more mistakes, we must wait for dark, so it will be simple, and quick."  
  
"Thank you my Lord," Lucius crawled out of the room, and into the hallway, where he found a curly headed girl, snooping outside the room.  
  
"Ah, yes the mudblood has come to save the day, I expect, but you forget one thing, you belong to me now, and no scar headed freak is going to save you now." Before Hermione could speak, or run for that matter, he grabbed her by the hair, and pushed her into an empty room.  
  
"You looked absolutely stunning bowing on the floor and whining like a small child, to nothing but a mist with red eyes, in there," Hermione said with a grin.  
  
"I would not say such things if I were you!" Lucius threw her on the ground, and pulled out his wand.  
  
Hermione was a little frightened, but then she remembered Draco, and for a sudden instance all she could think about was the touch of his lips, and the softness of his skin. With a hard slap to the face, she was brought back to reality.  
  
"I was just thinking about your son, and how much I'm in love with him," Hermione looked up, her lip was bleeding a little. "I don't think you even know what love is, do you. You have no idea, about how passionate Draco is."  
  
Lucius' eyes flared, and with a wave of his wand, Hermione was chained to the wall. Lucius glared at her," The only good thing about love, is how blind it makes the weak." A second later, Lucius came face to face with her, and tore off all her clothing. Hermione shook a little from the cold, but did not yield to her fear.  
  
"Adflictatio!" Lucius yelled, and as he completed his spell, Hermione screamed like she had never screamed before. It felt like someone had stuck a hand down her throat, and was pulling on all of her insides. From her throat, all the way to her pelvis. Her skin was perfectly fine, but beneath was bleeding, and braking.  
  
"I LOVE HIM!" Hermione shrieked, "and -it-doesn't-matter-what-you-do-to- me!" Hermione could barely speak, and Lucius stopped his torturing. He looked at Hermione from her tearful eyes to the bottom of her foot, and then seized her neck.  
  
"You listen to me, making foolish love declarations for my mistake of a son, will only make this more painful for you, and more pleasurable for me." Lucius squeezed harder, and harder until, Hermione was shaking from lack of air.  
  
He let go and laughed madly at her. "Your just as pathetic as Draco." Lucius turned on his heel, then looked back at her, and waved his wand once more, "ACULEUS!"  
  
This was a different pain, solely mental. She kept seeing horrible faces, full of blood, and screaming children, and then Harry's parents. She stopped wriggling in her chains and froze, heartbroken, by what she was seeing.  
  
"No, not Harry, not Harry, take me instead!" She could here Lilly Potter crying, and then she saw Harry's dad.  
  
"Lilly run, I'll stay and-ZAP" Without a last word to his wife, James Potter was murmured. Lilly tried to run, but she fell huddling over Harry.  
  
"NOOOO!" Those were Lilly's last words. Hermione was weeping, and shaking uncontrollably. But was forced to watch the deaths of many other victims under the hand of Voldemort.  
  
This kind of madness continued fro half an hour, until Hermione fell into a deep depression. Lucius was watching the entire time. Hermione had stopped crying, and had begun to sway from side to side. Lucius waved his wand and released her from the chains.  
  
"That will teach you to disgrace the Malloy name." He levitated her back to the room, where Harry was being guarded.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Harry cried  
  
Lucius looked at him and smiled, "Simply taught her a lesson about love."  
  
He dropped Hermione and set her clothes next to her body, "At least she will be out of my way for good now!" With a turn on his heel, he left the room, and closed the door, Harry ran to Hermione's side, and began to dress her, and couldn't help but cry, when he felt certain bones broken throughout her body.  
  
"Ok Hermione, you'll be alright." But Hermione was unconscious now, and Harry was only convincing himself. He would have to wait until she woke up, to find out what had happened. 


End file.
